Mi corazón hace tu tic tac
by Deidara-Inuzuka
Summary: Una chica de pueblo empieza a sentir algo por un chico de la ciudad... Ella podía oír el Tic Tac en alguna parte... ¿Que es lo que guarda el corazón de ese pelirrojo? La bicolor solo sabia que sus latidos parecían un Tic Tac - UA, Genderbender.
1. ¿Qué es ese Tic Tac?

_**Mi corazón hace tu Tic Tac.**_

**Disclaimer:** El manga Naruto es completamente de Kishimoto Masashi-san y de la Shonen Jump. La canción «_Tu Tic Tac_» es de _Gumi Megpoid_ de Vocaloid, derecho a sus creadores. La idea fue sacada de un libro de _Mathias Malzieu_ que se titula «_La mecánica del corazón_».

**Pareja:** SasoZetsu.

**Género:** Drama, romance, genderbender.

**Notas:**

Narración.

―Dialogo ―acciones.

"_Pensamientos"_

_**«Parte de la música en la que me inspire»**_

Cuando está en **negrita **y habla Zetsu significa que es la **Zetsu oscura.**

_Deidara_Inuzuka: ¡Aquí vengo a hablar nuevamente u.u! Solo quería decirles que aquí Zetsu le volví a cambiar el sexo y también lo hice con Deidara, espero no les desagrade esto… la historia me inspiro de un libro llamado "La mecánica del corazón" y también de la música "Tu Tic Tac", escuchen la música y lean el libro que es muy bueno. Me gusto escribir este capítulo aunque creo que desmejore un poco la narración y creo que no tuve inspiración… ¡No importa!_

_¡Que comience el capitulo!_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Capitulo 1:**

**¿Qué es ese Tic Tac?**

En un pequeño pueblo, vive una chica un poco extraña. Lo que más llama la atención es su peculiar piel. La mitad de su cuerpo es completamente negra y la otra parte es blanca. A pesar de eso tiene un rostro hermoso y una sonrisa que alegra a cualquier persona. Su hermoso cabello verde y largo, parece un espeso bosque. Sus ojos son dorados y brillantes como el sol.

Su extraña piel es producto algunas veces, de burla de las personas que venían de la ciudad al pueblo. Pero los del pueblo la tratan muy bien, desde pequeñas ya estaba acostumbrada a esas burlas.

Ella trabaja en una granja fuertemente. Trabaja duro para unas personas que la adoptaron cuando era apenas una bebe. Sus verdaderos padres la abandonaron a la puerta de esa granja y se fueron de ese pueblo por lo que se pudo saber, o eso dijeron en la nota que habían dejado con la pequeña Zetsu.

Las personas que la adoptaron es una pareja de ancianos y ella siempre trabaja para ellos para no ser una carga, aunque ellos le dicen que no es necesario hacerlo, ya que para ellos es como la hija que nunca pudieron tener.

Esta chica está caminando por el pueblo, trae un vestido floreado volado, unas botas vaqueras y una sobrero de paja, también tiene unas lindas trenzas, tiene un lindo aspecto de campesina. Llevaba consigo una cesta.

El pueblo es pequeño pero hermoso, grandes espacios verdes, por ser pequeño todos se conocían. Por toda la acera la peliverde de extraña piel va saludando alegremente a todos los habitantes y estos le responden con la misma alegría.

Ella arreglaba las áreas verdes de los parques pequeños del pueblo y algunas veces regalaba flores a algunas personas que se encontraba y mayormente a niños para hacerlos reír y mostrarles una sonrisa.

La peliverde se animo a arreglar las flores del parque que están un poco tristes por el calor del verano. La rego un poco con la manguera que estaba cerca que pertenecía al parque. El paisaje es sumamente hermoso; las flores resplandecen con el agua, las gotas parecían pequeños diamantes incrustados en los pétalos de cada flor.

Algunas veces no le gustaba cortar las flores, pero si era por hacer felices a las personas del pueblo lo hacía, y ella siente que las flores también desean hacer felices a las personas, quieren que su hermosura las haga felices. Corta algunas flores y las coloca en su cesta.

―¡Que linda estas hoy! _**"Me pregunto que será ser una plata"**_ ―se queda pensativa un poco y mira una linda flor recién regada―. _"Tendría que hacer la fotosíntesis solamente, y así ayudar a las personas a respirar… Por lo menos haría algo útil"_ ―suelta una risita un poco triste.

_**«Tic Tac»**_

―¿Que fue eso? ―mira a sus lados―, ¿Acabo de escuchar un Tic Tac? _**"¡Te estás volviendo loca!"**_ Eso creo...

_**«Tic Tac»**_

La peliverde mira sobre sus hombros. A lo lejos puede ver a un chico pelirrojo al lado de una chica rubia, caminaban por el parque. La rubia habla alegremente mientras el chico la escucha atentamente.

―¿De allí viene ese «_Tic Tac_»? ―se pregunta.

El pelirrojo es pequeño y de cabellos alborotados, sus ojos son de color miel; deliciosa y dulce miel. Trae una camisa negra manga corta con un logo de un escorpión rojo, un blue jean, y unos mocasines negros. En su expresión se ve que es un hombre tranquilo, algunas veces parecía que no escuchaba a su pareja de al lado. Parece que tiene algo extraño en los brazos pero sus manos las tenias escondidas en sus bolsillos.

La chica tiene un cabello largo y dorado como el oro, una parte del cabello estaba recogido en una coleta en la parte alta de su cabeza. Sus ojos son como el mismísimo cielo, reluciente y azules, solo que no tienen un sol. Trae una vestido corto azul volado, un collar de perlas al parecer genuinas y unas zapatillas del mismo color de las perlas. Ella no para de hablar con su compañero con una sonrisa.

―¿Donde debería poner mi hermosa estatua, uhn? ―le pregunta la rubia.

―No lo sé. Ponla en cualquier sitio ―le dice el pelirrojo.

―¡Sasori no Danna! ¡No seas malo! ―se queja la chica.

―¿Eres tan tonta que no puedes elegir el lugar de tu estatua, Deidara? ―le muestra una sonrisa burlona.

―Solo quiero saber tu opinión, uhn... ―se sonroja un poco.

―Bueno está bien… No te preocupes ―busco con la mirada un lugar, hasta que...

Se encuentra con su mirada.

Una chica de ojos dorados se encuentra con los ojos miel. Lo brillante y lo delicioso. La peliverde se sonroja un poco al ver que el chico de cabello rojizo no le apartaba la mirada.

―"_Esas personas... __**Seguro son de la ciudad…" **_―siente como sus mejillas están más calientes. Ella podría jurar que su rostro esta tan rojo como la cabellera de aquel chico.

―¿Danna? ¿Qué está haciendo? ―la rubia también mira a la peliverde pero con un poco de desprecio―. ¡Danna! ¡Deje de mirar a esa campesina! ―le mueve un poco el hombro al chico.

―"_¿C-campesina? __**No le hagas caso, todas esas personas de la ciudad piensas así de nosotras. **__Eso es cierto" _―baja la mirada un poco decepcionada, algunas veces odiaba su piel, por eso sufría todo ese tipo de insultos.

―Lo siento... ―reacciona y mira a su compañera que está enojada― ¿Acaso estas celosa?

―¡Claro que no! ―se sonroja―.Es que me molesta un poco que este más interesado en esa pueblerina de piel horrible que en mi estatua.

―Estaba buscando un lugar para tu estatua ―se excusa el pelirrojo.

La bicolor ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de insultos, por eso una parte de ella odiaba a esas personas... Su otra parte sabía que no todas las personas son así. La peliverde quiere irse de allí y recoge su cesta de flores, pero para mala suerte suya se resbalo con un charco, seguramente producido por la manguera, y cae de espaldas encharcándose toda.

―¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malo este día? ―se pregunta ella misma incorporándose.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―le extiende la mano.

_**«Tic Tac»**_

Vuelve a escuchar ese sonido. ¿De donde provenía ese «_Tic Tac_»? ¿Dónde está ese reloj? No está imaginando ese sonido... Levanta la cabeza y mira al pelirrojo extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa amable.

La peliverde inmediatamente siente como su corazón se acelera de forma extraña. Sus mejillas se sienten mucho más calientes. Este sentimiento nunca lo había sentido. Temblorosamente toma su mano y se levanta del suelo. Su sonrisa sincera la había conmovido, nadie extraño le había dedicado esa sonrisa, prácticamente todos la ven con desdén por su piel extraña o se burlan de ella, como hizo aquella rubia, pero esta persona no, esta persona...

La trato como una persona normal.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―le pregunta.

―¡S-si! ¡Solo me caí! ―le dice con nerviosismo y con la cara sonrojada aun.

―¿Estas roja? ¿Seguro te encuentras bien? ―le pregunta preocupado.

―N-No te preocupes ―se sonroja y tartamudea un poco―. _**"¡No te sonrojes idiota!"**_ ¡Perdone las molestias! ―hace una leve reverencia.

―No preocupes ―mira bien su cara, hermoso detalle de ella―. Estas un poco encharcada ―le da un pañuelo blanco con un escorpión rojo y ella lo tomo.

―No quiero ensuciarlo... ―dice ella preocupada, no deseaba incomodar a un chico que fue tan buena con él.

―No te preocupes, los pañuelos fueron hechos para ser ensuciados ―le sonríe dulcemente.

―Entonces ―busca en su cesta una flor que no se halla ensuciado―. Toma esto por favor ―le da una linda orquídea―, esta recién cortada, no sé si te gusten las orquídeas.

El pelirrojo se sonroja al acto, recibir una orquídea de un extraño es muy raro. Su corazón se acelera un poco. Al ver esa tierna cara mirándolo con nerviosismo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sus ojos dorados que parecen oro, lo hipnotizaron al primer momento que la vio.

_**«Tic Tac»**_

―Me encantan ―la huele―, su olor es exquisito ―le sonríe un poco nervioso―. Muchísimas gracias.

_**«Tic Tac»**_

―Por nada... ―le sonríe nerviosa.

_**«Tic Tac»**_

―¡Danna! ¡Ya encontré un lugar! Venga a ver ―le llama. La rubia se había ido a buscar un lugar cuando el pelirrojo fue a ayudarla. La rubia mira la escena de los dos chicos con un poco de rabia.

―Lo siento, tengo que irme ―le sonríe―. Espero volverte a ver.

La peliverde lo ve marcharse. Pero en un momento oyó un Tic Taqueo... ¿Un reloj estaba cerca de ella? No, solo estaba él, y no traía reloj. De un momento a otro escucho muy de cerca ese _Tic Tac_.

Ella sentía como... Si fueran latidos... ¿Sus latidos? No, no eran de ella... ¿Eran de él?

―"_**Ya se fue..." **_Una de las extrañas personas que me trata bien... _**"Sin conocernos nada", **_si.

La peliverde llega a su casa, que está en unos grandes prados. Es de dos pisos, de color verde y ventanas y puertas blancas. Al llegar deja sus botas en la entrada y entra directamente al baño, se quita la ropa, su sombrero de paja y sus clinejas y se lava cuidadosamente el cuerpo.

―"_**Espero no se enojen los abuelos **__No creo que lo hagan"_ ―se lava el cabello.

En media hora ya se había bañado y se coloca una short de blue jean un poco corto y una camisa rosada. Lava su ropa ensuciada, sus botas, y el sombrero y un poco las ligas con la que tenia amarrada las clinejas.

Y más importante limpio el pañuelo que le había dado esa persona. No sabía su nombre, pero recuerda que había dicho el nombre _Sasori_ en la conversación con su amiga la rubia, aunque también podría ser su novia, ese pensamiento la entristecía un poco.

―Su novia... ―suspira un poco triste―,** ¡No te enamores de un chico de la ciudad! **¿P-Por qué? **Todos los chicos de la ciudad son iguales, solo te enamoran para después dejarte.** No creo que el haga eso, es muy buena persona. **Pues yo digo que es malo. **¡Tú siempre me llevas la contraria! **¡Claro que no!** Allí empiezas otra vez, viste que si me llevas la contraria... **Bueno ya dejemos de discutir, pero te lo advertí, además el ya tiene esa novia rubia malagradecida. **No le digas así... **¿¡Viste como nos llamo! **Siempre nos llaman así. **Solo olvídalo y listo, nunca lo veremos otra vez.** **Recordarlo solo te hará sufrir.**

La peliverde pone a secar la ropa afuera y se sienta un rato a ver los grandes campos. Lleno de varias frutas, plantas... Se sentía en conexión con la naturaleza, adoraba estar allí. Sus abuelos le habían dicho que la ciudad era un poco asfixiante y no había tantas áreas verdes. Aunque ni ella misma sabía como era la ciudad, siempre permaneció en su pueblo.

―Que fresco se siente ―dice con una sonrisa y se va saltando por los hermosos campos. El olor, la brisa refrescante de verano, es perfecto, ese pueblo para ella es perfecto.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

En la noche, la pareja de la ciudad está en un hotel del pueblo. La habitación es normal hay dos camas matrimoniales, las paredes de color blanco, unas mesitas de madera en cada lado, un baño y una pequeña ventana que dejaba ver el cielo estrellado. En una de las camas esta acostado el pelirrojo y en la otra está sentada la rubia viendo al pelirrojo.

―¡Este pueblo es muy aburrido! No hay nada que hacer ni un bar, ni una discoteca ―se queja la rubia con el seño fruncido.

―Deja de quejarte Deidara, recuerda que no estamos para jugar aquí... Estamos por los estudios de la Universidad de Artes. El que debería quejarse soy yo porque estoy aquí solo porque soy tu tutor ―regaña a su alumna.

―¡Esta bien Sasori no Danna! ―le saca la lengua―. ¿¡Pero porque aquí! No le veo nada interesante. ¡Nos vamos mañana mismo! ¡Ya coloque mi estatua y tu le tomaste jodida foto, uhn!

―A mi me agrada este pueblo... ―sonríe para sí― _"No le pude preguntar ni su nombre a esa chica"_ ―mira la orquídea puesta en una vasija de vidrio con agua en la mesita de madera.

―Además hay muchas personas extrañas como esa chica con dos colores y ese pelo verde, uhn.

―¿Y qué dices de Hidan? ―e pregunta el pelirrojo con el seño fruncido, no sabía porque de repente se sentía algo enojado hacia la rubia.

―También es extraña... ¡Pero no tiene la piel de dos colores!

―No juzgues a un libro por su portada Deidara ―sonríe de lado.

En la habitación resonaba un «_Tic Tac_». Pero no había ningún reloj alrededor. La rubia miro extrañado al pelirrojo.

―¿Estás bien? Esta haciendo mucho ruido ―pregunta preocupada.

―Esta tarde sonó mas duro... Ella se debió de haber dado cuenta de eso...

―Danna... ¡Mañana te invitare un café en la ciudad! No te sientas mal, uhn ―lo anima y le sonríe.

―Está bien... _"Si se entera de lo que tengo... No se me acercara_" ―se arropa con las sabanas―. Me voy a dormir...

―Aburrido, uhn...

―Quejona...

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

En la habitación de Zetsu se puede ver que es de un lindo verde con adornos de flores en las paredes de varios colores y tipos. Una cama y un armario de madera muy bien tallado. Su propio baño y también una peinadora con varios espejos para verse de varios ángulos. Tiene un pequeño balcón. Ella está afuera en el balcón con una pijama de rayas verdes y blancas abrazando un peluche de una flor rosada.

―Me pregunto si podre volverlo a ver... **No creo que puedas, seguro se irá a la ciudad.** Pero deseo regresarle el pañuelo, el me lo presto amablemente. **Te dije que no te mezclaras con ese tipo de personas...** Sí, pero... **¿Pero?** Me hizo sentir algo en el corazón, alguien que no he sentí con alguien ―abraza más fuerte su peluche y mira las estrellas―. **Lo que me pareció extraño es el Tic Tac que sonó esta tarde...** ¿Venia de él? **Creo que si...**Parece muy extraño pero yo...

_**«Quiero oír tu Tic Tac»**_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_Deidara_Inuzuka: _

_¡Terminado! ¿¡Que les pareció? No me quedo muy bien, pero seguiré. Me inspire de una novela que leí que se llama "La mecánica del corazón" y de la canción "Tu Tic Tac". Este es casi un song fic, pero tendrá más de dos capítulos. Este capítulo fue corto ya que no quise hacerlo muy largo, me gusta hacer este tipo de fics corto, como otro SasoZetsu que tengo por allí. Me gusta hacer el SasoZetsu genderbender en Zetsu. Es que pienso que se ve muy linda mujer..._

_¿Les habra gustado? ¡Es dedicado a todas las personas que les gusta esta pareja! Y __**xxMizukagexx **__ya fue influenciada por ella y escribió de esta pareja (yo la oblige xD...), gracias por el Sasozetsu n/n!_

_Si les gusto y merece que lo siga... ¡Seguire! =D! Gracias a todos por apoyarme con esta pareja y espero que alguien se anime a escribir uno aparte de mi como hizo xxMizukagexx, lean su Sasozetsu, es muy bueno nwn! Aunque haya más personas que lo escriba... ¡La pareja es mia! Nadie en el mundo me la quitara *viene masashi y se la quita* malvado masashi T-T! _

_¿Reviews? ¿Cachetadas? ¿Dinero para los tomos de Sakura Card Captors para mí? Y admiración a mi muñeca de Sakura Kinomoto? (Si soy fanática de ese manga…)_

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Claro, solo si lo quieren seguir leyendo y si les gusta. ¡Y gracias por los que les guste esta pareja y los reviews n3n!_


	2. La flor en un enorme pantano

**Capítulo 2:**

**La flor en un enorme pantano.**

_**«Cada vez que observaba las manecillas del reloj moverse me recordaba a aquel chico que no me observó con desdén. Su fantasma estaba en mi habitación, solo una ilusión de que lo vería nuevamente.»**_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

―Me iré de la ciudad Kisame ―comenta la chica de cabello verde.

Su larga cabellera verde está amarrada en dos clinejas y con su gorra de vaquera de color marrón. Esta vez lleva unos pantaloncillos de jeans azules un camisón de color blanco con muchas flores bordadas y unas botas que combinaban con su gorra. Sus ojos miran con gran tristeza a su amigo.

―¿Cuándo? ―pregunta el chico que estaba a su lado.

Este tiene unos pantalones de pescador y una camisa de color azul oscuro marca _Columbia. _En sus manos tiene una caña de pescar y un cubo con unas carnadas a un lado. Un gorro de campesino lo acompaña para que no le pegue los rayos del sol y unas sandalias.

Los dos se encuentran en un pequeño lado. La brisa pega contra las mejillas de la de dos colores y se estremece un poco por lo fría que había sido. El barquito donde se encuentran es de color blanco con una línea roja rodeándolo. Zetsu mira con curiosidad los gusanos en el balde.

―En un rato me iré ―dice sin dejar de observar los gusanos moviéndose en el balde―, _**"Eso se come ¿No?"**_

―¿Por qué esa decisión tan aprisa? ―pregunta su amigo Kisame un poco afligido por la noticia―, ¿Segura que podrás ir sola?

―No fue una decisión así de rápido Kisame ―responde Zetsu dejando de mirar el balde―. Hace un mes yo conocí a un chico… **Un idiota mejor dicho… **Y me ha dado este pañuelo ―saca de su bolsillo un hermoso pañuelo de color blanco con el adorno de un escorpión rojo en una esquina.

―¿Solo te vas para seguirlo? ―se pregunta incrédulo el chico con tez azul. Mira preocupado a la mujer que tiene enfrente con sus ojos blancos.

Ellos se relacionaron entre si ya que su piel es extraña. Mientras todos de la ciudad los miran con desdén ellos simplemente ríen o les hacen caso omiso. Coloca su caña a un lado para voltearse a mirar a Zetsu a sus ojos brillantes como el sol.

―Realmente deseo verlo una vez más ―responde con una sonrisa entristecida―. _**"Pero por alguna razón"**_ Algo me llama hacia él. Ese sonido inquietante que escuche cuando lo vi por primera vez. **Un sonido que parecía un reloj.**

―¿De que estas hablando?

―Es del chico que vi ―responde y le toma la mano a su amigo―. Sé que puede sonar estúpido pero tengo que verlo. _**"De por sí, pensarlo solamente es estúpido" **_Quiero devolverle su pañuelo y agradecerle de alguna manera.

―Entiendo ―asiente y le regala una sonrisa mostrando unos colmillos―. Te ayudare en ello Zetsu. Le diré a alguien que conozco de la ciudad para que no andes sola.

―Gracias Kisame, sabía que entenderías _**"Él es un muy buen amigo" **_―le corresponde la sonrisa con un suave beso en la mejilla―. ¡Muchas gracias!

―Para que están los amigos…

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

El viaje fue en avión. Nunca había viajado ni salido de aquella ciudad que la había criado. Con dolor tuvo que despedirse de los ancianos que la habían criado. Había acordado con ellos que llevaría unos productos a un almacén en lugar de un trabajador que lo hacía pero a diferencia del trabajador ella se quedaría en la ciudad. Ahora mismo ella se encuentra en el aéreo puerto de la ciudad.

Camina con la boca abierta por el pasillo del aeropuerto que está repleto de personas apresuradas. Es empujada por muchas de las personas y se disculpa con cada una de ellas pero estas no le prestan atención. Con sus ojos dorados descubre una hermosa chica de cuerpo voluptuoso con un cartel que reza: _"Zetsu". _

Zetsu corre hasta ella y ahora puede verla mejor. Una chica con cabello largo y lacio de color negro hasta la cintura. Su piel es blanca un poco bronceada. Sus ojos son oscuros totalmente pero Zetsu pudo jurar que en un instante vio como cambiaron a un color carmesí en un instante. Un vestido corto de color blanco rodeaba sus curvas y unos zapatos de tacón adornan sus pies.

―Me imagino que eres Zetsu ―dice con semblante taciturno.

―¡Sí! ¿Tú eres…? ―intenta recordar la de cabello verde―, _**"Kisame nos dijo que era…"**_

―Soy Uchiha Itachi ―hace una reverencia.

―¡S-soy Zetsu! ―hace lo mismo que ella―, gusto en conocerte.

―Antes que nada busquemos tus maletas ―ordena sin cambiar su semblante y comienza a caminar.

―S-si ―asiente nerviosamente y sigue a la chica.

Con un poco de miedo mira a todos lados pero al lado de esa chica se siente segura porque es la amiga de Kisame; ella no sabría que podría hacer si él. Espera junto con la mujer y mira su maleta verde con flores acercarse. La amiga de Kisame toma la maleta como si nada y la coloca el suelo para la de cabello verde.

―Gracias ―agradece con una sonrisa Zetsu y la de cabello asiente con su cabeza―. _**"Parece una persona amable, pero de todas formas no te confíes de nadie" **_―le dice su otra parte.

Zetsu rueda sin problemas su maleta y la conocida para ella comienza a caminar a la salida. En el enorme estacionamiento que sorprende a la de cabello verde. Muchos automóviles se ven allí. En su pueblo nadie tiene uno ya que son muy costosos y de todas formas el pueblo es pequeño. Llegan hasta un automóvil completamente negro y la chica abre la parte trasera del carro y coloca la maleta allí. Le abre la puerta a Zetsu y esta entra para estar en la parte delantera. La chica entra por el otro lado y enciende el carro.

Cada una de las sensaciones al llegar allí es su primera vez. Toca con curiosidad el cinturón de seguridad para colocárselo como le ha explicado la chica. Los edificios los mira con admiración y una sonrisa que no pudo borrar de su rostro pero… El sol no lo podía sentir del todo, lo edificios lo tapaba todo.

―No pensé que Kisame tuviera una amiga como tú ―comienza a hablar la chica llamada Itachi mientras manejaba.

―Sí, somos muy cercanos _**"Es el único con el que hablamos" **_Realmente, además es una persona muy buena ―dice con un pensamiento nostálgico de su amigo.

―Sí, es un buen chico ―la comisura de sus labios se elevan formando algo parecido a una sonrisa―. Es mi gran amigo también, solo que vivimos ahora en ciudades diferentes. Pensar que no se ha olvidado de mí.

―Pero la distancia no puede alejar la amistad ―intenta alegrar Zetsu―. Kisame nunca te olvidaría.

―Es cierto ―suelta una risita―. Ese cabeza hueca.

Itachi llega a un enorme edificio y se estaciona. Zetsu se baja con un poco de dificultad. El aire que respira no es el mismo que siente en su pueblo, tapa con rapidez su nariz con la dos manos y arruga su frente. ¿Dónde se encontraba ahora?

―¿Paso algo Zetsu? ―pregunta con un tono de preocupación Itachi que baja la maleta para dejarla en el suelo―. ¿Te sientes mal?

―¿Por qué el aire de aquí huele así? ―pregunta con preocupación la de cabello verde.

―¿De qué hablas? Es igual que todos los días ―explica con seriedad―. Ven, sígueme. Te enseñare tu habitación.

La chica de ojos dorados seguía con la nariz tapada, el olor que siente hace gritar a sus pulmones. ¿Cómo Itachi puede tomarlo con indiferencia? La lleva por un ascensor que Zetsu la define como___"Maquina de tele transportación"___por llevarla de un piso a otro. Los pasillos son de color beige con cerámica de color verde aceituna. Llegan a una reja blanca con una puerta de madera detrás. Itachi saca las llaves de su cartera de color rojo y abre las dos puertas.

El apartamento era totalmente grande. Cada una de las paredes están pintadas de un rosa viejo y el suelo es de alfombrado rojo; cada una de las habitaciones es así a excepción de la cocina que el suelo el de cerámica roja.

Habia una pequeña mesa y la cocina tenia todos los utensilios. Hay dos cuartos y un baño que también están bien habilitados. Itachi muestra cada una de las habitaciones explicándole donde se encontraba cada objeto. Después del recorrido llegan nuevamente al living que solo tiene una mesa de comedor pequeña con cuatro sillas de madera.

―Me da pena tener que quedarme en un apartamento tan grande ―habla Zetsu con un ligero rosado en sus mejillas―. ¿No enfadare a las personas de viven aquí?

―No ―niega con la cabeza―. De todas formas Konan y Pain me debían un favor, y yo le debía un favor a Kisame. Ahora las deudas han quedado saldadas.

―Bueno, yo pensaba quedarme en un hotel ―dice con nerviosismo.

―¿Cuánto dinero traes? ―pregunta curiosa Itachi.

Zetsu se dice la cantidad exacta de su capital y la chica suelta un pesado suspiro y le explica que con tan poca cantidad solo podría comprar un almuerzo en un hotel en la ciudad. La de cabello verde vuelve a agradecer a su nueva vecina de prominentes ojeras.

―Cuando quieras me puedes buscar al lado ―le entrega las llaves en la mano―. Tengo que ir a hacerle la cena a mi querido hermano ―se despide con una pequeña reverencia y cierra las puertas detrás de sí.

―Bien, creo que es hora de organizarme ―se dice a si misma camina hasta la habitación donde dejo su maleta―. _**"Sigo diciendo que está en la ciudad es una mala idea" **_Claro que no… A mí me parece una muy buena idea.

Con tranquilidad coloca su ropa en un pequeño closet de madera. Mañana le espera un gran día o eso espera ella. Con cuidado deja un marco con una foto de los ancianos que la cuidan sobre una mesita de noche. Sonríe para sí misma al recordar los momentos que han pasado juntos.

Se asoma por la ventana para ver aquella noche de estrellas. ¿Tantas horas habían pasado? Sí, y muchas cosas conocieron a lo largo de este precioso día. Abre la ventana para dejar pasar el viento que juega con su cabello verde ondeando sus clinejas. Desde esta altura no siente ese putrefacto olor.

―**¿Todo eso por aquel enano de cabello rojo? **―se pregunta―. Si… Algo me llama de ese chico y no quiero solo ver una sombra en mi habitación recordando su encuentro ¿O tu si? ―dice y saca de su bolsillo el delicado pañuelo que le dio ese pelirrojo―. **Pues… Es cierto que atrae un poco pero…**

Su mirada alegre es transformada a una nostálgica. Cada vez la imagen de aquel chico se borraba de su mente. Ya no puede recordar la voz que la había hechizado. Poco a poco la razón de estar allí por el pañuelo cambia poco a poco.

―Siento que simplemente quiero… ―no puede finalizar la frase ya que ni ella misma conoce sus sentimientos. ¿Qué es aquello que desea saber de aquel chico?

Con algo de pesadez se acuesta con la ropa y los zapatos en la cama que se encuentra a su lado. Sus ojos comienzan a sentir un enorme peso sobre ellos y sus oídos comenzaron a escuchar un conocido tic tac de un reloj. Pero todo es una ilusión que produjo la ilusión de su cerebro.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Al otro día Zetsu se encuentra en la calle junto a un camión con muchos vegetales, hortalizas y frutas que cultivan en su hogar. Revisa cada uno con cautela, tiene que cumplir con éxito la promesa que había hecho con sus _abuelos_. Con unas direcciones en una página y con cada artículo que debe entregar en cada tienda. Esto lo hace en su pueblo así que no se le dificulta mucho.

Itachi le había explicado hace unas horas las direcciones y como debía hacer. Le había entregado un mapa hecho por ella misma y agradeció muchas veces como era de costumbre en ella. No importaba mucho de todas formas porque el conductor del camión sabia alguno que otro camino y la había salvado en unas ocasiones.

Se detiene en una tienda y habla con el encargado que es una joven mujer de cabello marrón y de ojos de igual color. Solo es un mini mercado el cual debe surtirle la mejor calidad. El sol de la mañana golpea fuertemente el rostro de la chica de cabello verde y sus clinejas con un adorno floral. En esta ocasión tiene una braga de jean azul con algunos parches y un camisón blanco por dentro junto con unas botas vaqueras. Se quita el sudor por la frente al terminar de colocar la última caja en la tienda.

Se despide del camionero dejándole en claro que ya todo estaba listo por el momento. Flexiona un poco sobre la acera intentando liberar unas cuantas tensiones sobre sus hombros.

―Creo que daré un paseo ―se dice a si misma―. _**"Seguro te pierdes como tonta"**_ No pasare eso.

Comienza a ver cada tienda con entusiasmo increíble y las personas deducían con eso que pertenece a un pueblo cercano. Unas mujeres se reían de ella por lo ingenua e idiota que llega a ser unos momentos por la ignorancia de la dulce chica. Al caminar unas horas y visitar docenas de tiendas percata algo importante… No tiene ni idea de donde esta.

―¡Me he perdido! _**"¡TE LO HE DICHO!"**_ ―le grita a sus pensamientos―. Perdóname ―se rasca la nunca con nerviosismo y en sus pensamientos se vuelve a responder―.**"Pues todavía tenemos el pequeño mapa que nos hizo Itachi" **¡Bien pensado! ―con entusiasmo y nerviosismo saca de su bolsillo un papel doblado en varias partes―. Aquí lo ten… ―no termina de decir la oración cuando el viento se lleva el papel―. **¡LA SALVACION SE FUE VOLANDO! **―grita desesperada y comienza a correr detrás del papel.

El viento llega a parar sobre una plaza con una fuente enorme. El papel cae sobre la fuente desvaneciendo el papel junto con la tinta. La chica toma el papel con un poco de dificultad de la fuente pero al revisarlo nuevamente el mapa estaba escurrido y apenas se puede notar algunas líneas. Con pesadez suelta y suspiro y se sienta en la fuente a razonar alguna ideas sobre cómo regresar a los apartamentos.

_**«Tic tac»**_

Cuando comienza a trazar un plan de como regresar a donde vive actualmente un ruido familia la despierta de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos están desorbitados y no sabían a donde mirar pero sus oídos sabían a que oír. Ese hipnotizante sonido de un reloj acompaña a unos pasos que iban al ritmo del sonido.

_**«Tic tac»**_

No solo eso. Puede jurar la de cabello verde que ese sonido de reloj va al unísono con los latidos de su corazón. Ella se levanta de aquella fuente y comienza a correr detrás de ese tic taqueo que comenzaba a llamarla desde algún lado.

_**«No podía dejar de lamentarme de tu ausencia y del adictivo Tic Tac»**_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_Deidara-Inuzuka: Después de intentar exprimir mi cerebro para sacar un capitulo corto me ha salido algo, pero solo algo. Quiero terminar cada uno de los fics SasoZetsu que he dejado sin continuar… No puedo abandonarlos y menos ahora que a algunas personas le llama la atención esta pareja. ¡Por un mundo mas artístico y verde! ¡Se les quiere mucho!_


	3. Ese embriagante sonido

**Capítulo 3:**

**Ese embriagante sonido.**

**«No puedo dejar de recordar nuestro tiempo dando el tic tac de tu corazón. Quiero escuchar por siempre tus preciosos latidos…»**

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mira. Mira de donde viene ese sonido que se le hizo familiar. Por eso se encuentra allí. Para ver a esa persona que le llama tanto la atención desde la primera vez que la vio. Ella comienza a caminar lentamente escuchando solo ese sonido sin prestar atención a los demás sonidos que se perciben. Con solo caminar un poco lo observa sentado en un banco de color blanco.

El pelirrojo tiene un block de dibujo en sus manos y a su lado miles colores de madera. Su ropa consiste en un suéter completamente blanco y unos jeans manchados de pintura. Su cabeza esta oculta en la capucha blanca del suéter; pero ella lo reconoce. Es la persona que le trató amablemente hace un tiempo.

―Eres tu… ―susurra sorprendida la de cabello verde colocando sus manos sobre su boca.

El chico escucha una voz en frente de él. Levanta la cabeza lentamente y baja con lentitud su enorme block de dibujo para ver una persona sorprendida. Él sabe muy bien quien es: "_La chica que conoci en aquel pueblito" , _piensa para sus adentros. La descifra con ojos agrandados para su sorpresa.

El viento les jugo una jugarreta e hizo que la capucha se le quitara de la cabeza al chico, su cabello esta mas desordenado de lo normal, y el viento acaricia las clinejas que tiene ella ondeándolas. Pero el viento no pudo hacer que ellos separaran sus miradas.

El sonido de ese reloj misterioso se acelera conforme los latidos de ella se aceleran.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―es lo único que pronuncia el chico.

―Yo… Bueno ―ella no sabe que responderle. Se encuentra confusa y sorprendida a la vez―. Vine a hacer unas cuantas cosas para mis abuelos ―responde un poco nerviosa―, _**"También viniste por el ¿o no?" **_―le responde en su mente su otra parte.

―¿Solo es por eso? ―se levanta de su asiento para seguir viendola de hito en hito.

―Si ―asiente la de cabello verde. Se asoma una tonalidad rosada en sus mejillas por la cercanía que tiene ahora con el chico.

Suelta un pesado suspiro. La chica percibe por un instante como las comisuras de sus labios se levantan para aparentar una sonrisa en su semblante, algo que ella deseaba ver.

―No pensé que te vería otra vez ―le da la espalda y comienza a guardar sus colores―. Como eres de aquel pueblo, solo pensé que te volvería a ver solo si regresaba al pueblo ―guarda sus colores acomodados en sus envases en su morral y se lo coloca en la espalda―. ¿Qué haces por aquí? ―toma el block de dibujo con una de sus manos y la vuelve a mirar.

―Pues si te soy sincera ―piensa un poco lo ocurrido y todas las cosas que han pasado―, me he perdido ―sonríe―. _**"No sonrías, pareces idiota ¿o qué?"**_

―¿Te perdiste? ―pregunta y mas que todo sorprendido porque a pesar de estar perdida sigue sonriendo―. ¿Cómo te perdiste?

Ella comienza a contarle cada una de las cosas que le había sucedido y que mas bien fue otra jugarreta del viento. No, el viento es la que la guio a ese plaza, la hace perderse para poder escuchar ese sonido que está buscando desde que llego.

Su encuentro ya estaba decidido. Sus latidos están conectados.

―¿Quieres que te ayude? ―pregunta a la chica.

―¡Sí! ―no duda ni un segundo en aceptar su ayuda―. _**"¡No puedes aceptar la ayuda de cualquiera!"**_

―¿Puedes decirme dónde vives? ―le dice de forma calmada y amable. Ella puede notar en sus ojos lo sereno que se encuentra, como la primera vez que lo vio.

―Actualmente me encuentro en los edificios ´Sakurahoshi´ ―responde alegremente―. _**"¡Pero es que no me haces caso idiota! No le hagas caso" **_―le grita su "yo" interior. Pero ella sigue ignorándola.

―Te llevare allí ―dice sin pensarlo mucho―. Sé dónde se encuentra.

Los latidos no deja de escucharlos, ella escucha claramente los suyos. Pero el «Tic tac» cada vez iba silenciando poco a poco. Camina junto a ese chico por unas cuantas calles que reconoce; va por el camino correcto.

―¿Cómo está la chica con la que estabas antes? ―pregunta con curiosidad.

―¿Quién dices? ―ladea la cabeza un poco intentando recordar.

―Una joven de cabello precioso ―intenta recordar algunas cosas sobre ella―, cabello de color amarillo y brillante.

―¡Hablas de la mocosa! ―se ríe un poco de su propio comentario. Zetsu lo mira reírse y un poco de su risa se le contagia―. Ella está bien. Seguro está estudiando para un examen.

―¿y tú?

―Soy de las personas que les va mejor sin tener que ir a clase ―explica―. No soy como la mocosa que tiene que estudiar todo el día o ir a esas clases aburridas. Me gusta estudiar por mi propia cuenta y a mi propia manera.

―¿A tu propia manera? ―pregunta. No entiende muy bien lo que le dice el chico de la ciudad, ella solo pudo estudiar en la pequeña escuela de su pueblo. Nada mas. Temas muy extensos y complicados no los puede entender.

―Si ―asiente―. ¿Cómo te explico? ―se detiene en frente de un negocio de música. Coloca su mano debajo de su mentón y cierra sus ojos para concentrarse en lo que está buscando―. Quiero encontrar bellas formas de expresar cosas complicadas. El arte no es solo plasmar algo y ya. Quiero encontrar algo mas… ¡Mucho mas!

_**«Tic Tac» «Tic Tac»**_

Nuevamente comienza a escucharse ese sonido y cada vez mas fuerte.

―Buscar cosas que no se entiendan en el universo ―intenta explicarle a la chica―. Como la música. ¿Solo tiene que escucharse? ―le pregunta.

―¿La música es para escucharse no?

―No, no tiene que ser así. La música puede verse, ¿Por qué no? Descubrir un mundo oculto detrás de una música. Cuando vas por la calle y oyes una música que te gusta ¿No sientes que entras en otro universo? Puedes ver pequeños colores que son cada sensación que te expresa ¿No?

»Es así con el arte. Puedes escucharlo. Claro que si se puede, solo tienes que expresarlo con bellas palabras. Puede expresar una oración o una música. ¿Una historia también? Todo. Se puede oler, se puede saborear. ¿Pero cómo puedo transportar a alguien a esas sensaciones? ¿Cómo puedo hacer que la persona sienta cada uno cinco sentidos sin realmente hacerlo?

_**«Tic Tac» «Tic Tac»**_

―Creo que lo puedo entender un poco ―sonríe―, ¿Quieres transmitir y llevar a las personas a otra dimensión, no? _**"Realmente me estoy confundiendo yo misma"**_

―Una sensación eterna ―le dice mirándola fijamente―. Algo que los lleve a una sensación que nunca la puedan olvidar y que la convierta eterna de esa manera.

―Eterno… ―susurra para sí misma esa palabra―, ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

―Estoy en busca de aquello que pueda hacerme sentir todas las sensaciones y llevarme a esa dimensión que te explique ―le comienza a hablar nuevamente―. Por eso te digo que prefiero estudiar a mi manera, en la universidad nunca me explicarían eso. Siempre se van a lo teórico.

―Pero no debes faltar a clase ―le dice la chica preocupada.

―No te preocupes ―le tranquiliza―. Voy de vez en cuando. Además no quiero que mi abuela se preocupe por mí.

―¿Vives con tu abuela?

―No, pero suelo visitarla de vez en cuando. A veces soy yo el que se preocupa por ella sabes…

―¡Yo también me preocupo por mis abuelos! Aunque no tenemos la misma sangre siento que estamos conectados. _**"¿Cuándo más faltara para llegar al departamento?"**_

El sonido de igual forma se hace cada vez menos audible hasta no escucharse. Ella se pregunta _"¿De dónde proviene ese embriagante sonido? ¿Por qué siento que viene de él? ¿De dónde escucho ese reloj?". _Por su mente pasa la idea de que puede tenerlo debajo del suéter blanco, o eso quiere hacerse creer.

Camina junto a él por cada una de las calles. Sin darse cuenta esta atardeciendo y el cielo se convierte en una pintura con los colores naranja y morado. El ambiente se vuelve frio que lo puede sentir en su piel haciendo recorrer en ella un escalofrío.

En un momento a otro el pelirrojo entra a un autobús. Ella lo observa con curiosidad ya que tiene una mano estirada en frente de ella. Las luces empiezan a encenderse y el rostro del chico se alumbra. Gracias a ello puede ver una pequeña sonrisa en él. Con timidez toma la mano del pelirrojo desconocido y así se mantuvieron en el autobús porque no encontraron puesto en él.

Tocar al pelirrojo así… Ella siente como el frio se aleja mas y mas de ella. El pelirrojo mantiene la cabeza abajo y aleja su mano de ella. No puede entender ¿Por qué ese movimiento tan brusco por parte del chico? No puede indagar bien en el rostro de su desconocido pelirrojo ya que se cubre un poco con la capucha de su suéter.

Llegan en una parada y el chico se baja del autobús. Ella lo sigue sin rechistar. Comienzan a caminar en unas calles donde se encuentran los edificios, pero esta vez la de cabello verde solo puede ver la espalda del pelirrojo. ¿Qué le habrá pasado para cambiar de aptitud? ¿Qué le hizo guardar tanto silencio?

Su larga caminata hace que oscurezca a su alrededor, por suerte las luces de los faroles alumbran su camino. El chico se detiene en frente de un edificio. Ella recuerda esa construcción de cemento, es donde vive actualmente.

―¿Es aquí, no? ―pregunta con una voz tranquilizante y a la vez un poco seductora.

―S-si ―responde con un leve color rosado en sus mejillas―. ¡Gracias por ayudarme a llegar a mi apartamento!

―Es un placer ―le dice con la misma voz―. Sería un gusto para mí también acompañarte hasta tu apartamento para ver que estés segura.

―¡Oh! Eres muy amable ―hace una pequeña reverencia―, entonces sígueme. _**"¿Qué haces?"**_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Uchiha Itachi se encuentra en su habitación limpiando algunos platos de los cuales había preparado una merienda para su querido hermano. El dicho chico se encuentra tomando un jugo en frente de una ventana. Su ropaje era deportivo de color rojo y unos zapatos de goma blancos. Sudor se resbala por su rostro ya que se encontraba jugando con su consola _Wii. _

―Estoy agotado ―habla su hermano pequeño tomando un jugo de naranja.

―No debes jugar tanto hasta agotarte ―le sigue la conversación y termina de lavar los platos.

Ella tiene una ropa de secretaria negro con una corbata roja con unos tacones altos y sensuales de mismo color. La falda del conjunto le llega hasta las rodillas y el traje le queda apretado haciendo notar sus pechos. Su cabello lo trae suelto detrás de su espalda exceptuando unos mechos que cae en frente de su pecho.

―Estaba jugando _Ninja World 7_ y quería darle una lección a Naruto ―explica.

―De igual forma no debes hacerlo ―dice en forma de regaño.

―Está bien ―frunce el ceño y observa de nuevo por la ventana―. Oye hermana ¿Ese no es Sasori?

―¿Qué? ―por la mínima expresión de Itachi se podría decir que se encuentra sorprendida.

―Sí, está entrando con la nueva del apartamento.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Zetsu le habla de la chica que le presta el apartamento y que es gracias a su amigo Kisame que puede quedarse. Ella saca sus llaves de su bolsillo y abre las dos puertas. Esta lista para despedirse de su _"nuevo amigo"_ pero este la interrumpe…

―¿Puedo pedirte un vaso de agua? ―le pregunta amablemente.

―Claro ―se aparta de la puerta para que el pase primero y luego él―. Puedes pasar ―entra siguiendo al pelirrojo.

Después de Zetsu cierra la puerta siente como el cuerpo del pelirrojo se acerca detrás de ella y la acorrala contra la puerta. El chico tiene las dos manos pegadas a la puerta y su rostro y su cuerpo se encuentran a escasos centímetros de la pueblerina. Sus respiraciones se mezclan dando una sensación caliente en el cuerpo de ella. Su corazón lentamente está acelerándose por las acciones de ese chico. ¿Qué esta sensación que siente?

_**«Tic Tac» «Tic Tac»**_

―¿No sabias que no puedes invitar a completos extraños a tu casa? ―dice con una sonrisa maliciosa tomando el mentón de Zetsu con dos de sus dedos.

Pero ella se encuentra desorbitada por su acelerado latido que van en sincronía con _ese embriagante sonido_. El pelirrojo ríe por lo bajo y se acerca poco a poco a los labios de ella.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_Deidara-Inuzuka: ¿Qué les parece? Dejar un comentario no es malo para nadie ¡En serio! "Lucia Toledo" fue la que me hizo continuar esta historia que me la recordó. Como siempre los capítulos son cortos pero siempre dejo en misterio todo. ¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo. Me gustaría terminar esta historia pronto. Espero sea de su agrado esta corto fanfic. ¡Apoyen el SasoZetsu con un comentario! ¡O mucho mejor, creen un fic para que todos conozcan esta preciosa pareja._


End file.
